The present invention relates to a message delivery system for delivering a message from one individual to another. In particular, the invention provides a lunchbox with a voice recording mechanism for delivering messages to promote communication between caretaker and child.
A majority of children are accustomed to receiving little notes in their lunchboxes from their mother, father or other caretaker. However, notes can get lost and small children, such as preschoolers, cannot yet read.
The present invention overcomes this limitation by providing a lunchbox with a voice recording mechanism for audio message delivery as a means to further communication between children and caretakers, especially when the children are at school.
In general, lunch boxes, coolers and audio systems, separately and in combination, are known in the art. Representative patents include: Des. 237,134 to Westmoreland; Des. 268,390 to Shaughnessy; Des. 309,900 to Illsley; Des. 327,607 to Leonovich; Des. 334,868 to Lau Woon; Des. 343,992 to Melk; Des. 347,765 to Unkefer; Des. 364,161 to Campbell; Des. 365,733 to Freedland; Des. 367,404 to Scheffer; Des. 371,051 to Melk; Des. 375,311 to Keseling; U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,661 to Vogel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,342 to Van Pelt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,395 to Long; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,939,912 and 5,235,822 to Leonovich; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,172 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,041 to Piechota; U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,180 to Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,853 to Johnson.
Advantage of the present invention over the known art is in the combination of a lunchbox with a voice recording mechanism which is used to deliver audio messages and to promote communication between individuals, particularly between a parent and child. The present invention provides such a lunchbox comprising a container having a food compartment and a voice recording mechanism. The voice recording mechanism enables a child to hear a special message from their parent at snack time, lunchtime or any other time. For example, xe2x80x9cTonight is pizza nightxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cGood luck with your quizxe2x80x9d. The invention can help families by enhancing communication, or can be used as a tool, for listening to special messages on a daily basis.
A general objective of the invention is to provide a lunchbox that furthers communication between caretaker and child.
Another broad objective of the invention encompasses a message delivery system for delivery of an audio message from one individual to another.
A more specific object of the invention is to promote communication between caretaker and child, as well as strengthen the parent-child bond.
Another object of the invention is to provide a recording device which allows a child to record a message back to parent or caretaker.
Another object of the invention is to provide a recording device in a lunch box that is actually a walkee/talkee, to permit direct communication between the caretaker and child. The lunchbox is fun and simple to use. It promotes communication, listening skills, family bonds and security. It can also act as a reminder.
In the present invention, these purposes, as well as others which will be apparent, are achieved generally by providing a lunchbox to promote communication between a caretaker and child comprising a container having a food compartment and a voice recording mechanism. The voice recording mechanism enables a caretaker and/or child to record a message and permits said message to be retrieved by the child or caretaker.
The lunchbox can further include a visual component. The visual component comprises photographs, written messages or any other visual means to communicate a message.
The lunchbox can further include a storage area for carrying or storing objects including but not limited to library cards, lunch money and keys.
The lunchbox is a container preferably of rectangular construction and comprised of a soft durable material. However, other container shapes and materials are encompassed within the scope of the invention. The lunchbox can be constructed of fabric, plastic or metal materials.
The invention also provides a message delivery system for delivering a message from one individual to another. In general an audio means is provided comprising: (i) recording means for selectively recording sound input, (ii) playing means for audibly playing said sound input from said recording means and (iii) power means for powering said audio means, so that a user can record sound and play back sound upon command.
The message from one individual to another comprises an audio component consisting essentially of said audio means, whereby an individual records an audio message in said audio means and another individual selectively plays back the audio message.